Second Chances
by KiraJenLove
Summary: What if the UrSkeks DIDN'T resurrect Kira? A/R.
1. Death

"Second Chances"

By KiraJenLove

Chapter 1 - Death

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Dark Crystal nor any of its characters. No profit is being made by their use. This story is just for fun.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The beginning of this fanfic was taken directly from one of my own stories, "The Kiss", but goes in a different direction.

SUMMARY: What if the UrSkeks DIDN'T resurrect Kira?

"Hold her to you. She is part of you, as we all are part of each other."

Jen was holding Kira's lifeless body in his arms as he stood before the UrSkek, who had given the command. Jen gladly obliged as he closed his eyes and drew her closer to him, hugging her and giving her his last goodbyes.

His grieving heart was breaking. Tears ran freely down his cheeks. Here was the only other one of his kind that he knew of, a female, and she had sacrificed her own life to save their world. With her death, so would the Gelfling race finally become extinct. In that sense, the Skekses had won. They had successfully decimated his people. There was nothing left for him to do but to bury his beloved Kira, and then wait to die himself. His success at reuniting the UrSkeks could not lift his heart.

"We are so very sorry for your loss," the UrSkek before him said gently. "We made terrible decisions that resulted in the loss of your people, your parents, and your mate. However, we regret that we cannot undo this damage."

Jen slowly looked up at him through tear-soaked lids, reddened by grief, which turned to anger - anger that had been bottled up for years, ever since he had learned that the Skekses had killed his parents. "I _LOVED _her!" he shouted at them, crying. "Look at what you have _done_ to her! You have taken away the only thing that ever meant anything to me!"

After his tirade, he collapsed to the ground, still clutching Kira, as he broke down into great sobs, burying his face in her stomach.

The UrSkek regarded him silently for a moment. "There is hope for you," he finally spoke. Your race need not come to an end. There are more like you."

Jen looked back up at him. "M…_more _Gelfling? Where?"

"Follow the Rose Sun for 5 days, and you will find them. Now, go home and bury your love."

Jen looked back down at Kira's pale, partially desiccated face and disheveled hair, and began to cry anew into her shoulder. He didn't know how he was going to deal with this.

"Now we leave you the Crystal of Truth. Make your world in its light."

It almost seemed like a cruel taunt to Jen. Just how exactly was he supposed to do that?

The UrSkeks then whirled together in a wisp of light, and were sucked up through the triangular window in the ceiling, until the final tail of light disappeared, and Jen was all alone, forlornly holding the body of his beloved Kira.

The Podling ex-slaves, who were all whole and healthy now, quietly crept over to where Jen was sitting on the floor. They had wanted to see what had become of their dear Kira - a familiar, welcome face that had been raised among their own kind for years. Jen saw them approaching, so he turned to face them, and gently laid Kira out on the hard castle floor, folding her delicate hands over her chest, allowing the Podlings to come have a closer look. Instantly, wailing erupted in the chamber, as each Podling came to the realization that they would never interact with their Kira again. Many of them, including Ydra, Kira's adoptive mother, approached the body and collapsed with grief onto her chest, babbling in their native Podling, begging her to come back to them, but Kira remained cold and silent. Jen bowed his head, placing an empathetic hand on their shoulders, moaning, "She's gone, oh, she's gone…" They all gathered around her body and mourned for her a long time.

After a few hours, some Podlings ventured outside to get some wood to fashion a litter for carrying her body, and another Podling went into one of the new bedrooms to find a good sheet in which to wrap her for the trip home, where proper funeral arrangements could be made. They set the litter down next to her, then they and Jen carefully and lovingly wrapped her in the linen, then, with the help of the Podlings, just as carefully transferred her to the litter. Jen took the front end of the litter, and one of the larger, stronger Podlings took the back end, and they started to head out of the castle, followed by the rest of the ex-slaves.


	2. Burial

"Second Chances"

By KiraJenLove

Chapter 2 - Goodbyes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Dark Crystal, nor any of its characters. No profit is being made from their use; this story is just for fun.

SUMMARY: What if the UrSkeks DIDN'T resurrect Kira?

Upon arriving back in the village after half a day's journey, Jen and the Podlings solemnly carried Kira's body into the village, lying on a litter, wrapped from head to toe in white linen. The Podlings who had managed to survive the last Garthim attack had returned to rebuild the village, and came out to meet them. In shock, they recognized that the others were carrying what appeared to be a dead body, but it looked too large to be a Podling. Confused, they approached Jen, who was leading the group and carrying the front end of the litter, and babbled something inquisitively in Pod language.

Although Jen could not yet understand their language, he understood what they were asking. He lowered his head and whispered, "Kira."

All the Podlings within earshot gasped audibly, shaken to the core. The atmosphere erupted in wails and crying. Jen and the other Podling who was helping him carry the litter set it down gently on the dirt floor of the Pod. Many Podlings then gathered around her body and placed their hands on her, moaning and crying her name, willing her to come back to them, but she was still and cold, her face covered up by the linen.

Jen felt as if he had no more tears left to cry. Now he just felt numb and cold. He withdrew to a corner of the Pod to allow the Podlings to have their time mourning her.

_I'm so sorry, Kira, _he whispered to himself. _I'm so sorry…I tried to get them to stop, but I couldn't…I'm so sorry…if I hadn't dropped the shard, you might still be alive…_

Jen went on torturing himself for what seemed like hours, before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was Ydra, Kira's adoptive mom. Despite her tear-stained face, Jen could see an elderly wisdom in that lined face. Ydra reached out to hug him, which Jen gladly accepted. She embraced him for a long time, as the floodgates of grief opened, and his silent, hitching gasps turned into audible cries of emotional pain, ripping out his very heart.

When his cries had died down and he had relaxed a bit, Ydra pulled back, and spoke in clear but heavily accented Gelfling, "Jen, we must prepare her for burial."

Jen was surprised to know that she could speak Gelfling - but then, of course she should - where else would Kira have learned it? "Can…can I help?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I am sorry, my Jen, but it would not be a good idea. We must remove her clothing," she said apologetically.

Jen thought about that…he wasn't sure either if he was ready to see Kira like that. It would remind him of how he would never be able to experience intimacy with her now. He would see a part of her that now he would never have. The womb that would never bear his children. The breasts that would never nurse them. He also didn't think he wanted her cold, pale, naked body to be the last memory he'd have of her. "All right," he replied quietly. "But please allow me to see her once more before you put her in the ground." Ydra nodded, then turned around to go see to Kira. Two more Podlings returned to pick up each end of the litter, and carried her into a separate room, closing the door behind them. Jen turned back inward and sank back into his depression.

A few hours later, the door opened, and Ydra stepped out with a few female Podlings who had been assisting her. She quietly approached Jen who was still sitting in the corner, and placed her hand once again on his slumped shoulder. "Jen," she said softly, "she is ready for you to see her."

"Falyu vam, Ydra," he said quietly, then slowly got up and made his way over to the spare room. He opened the door and slowly closed it behind him.

Although the room was small, candles and lamps were lit so that there was little darkness in the room. In the middle of the room was a long table, and upon the table, in state, lay his beautiful Kira. She had been clothed in her most beautiful dress, with her hands folded neatly over her chest, a stunning flower tucked between them. Her hair had been combed, and she smelled very nice. Apparently, they had prepared her body with spices to help preserve her and ward off the stench of decay. Her face was still pale, her eyes sunken from the effects of the vliya-draining. There was nothing the Podlings could do for that - but she still retained her beauty. Although invisible to the casual observer, there was a deep puncture wound in her back that had ripped through her heart - the cause of her demise. Her eyes were closed as if in sleep. He approached the table, almost afraid. He had never been this close to a dead body before, and it was unnerving. When the UrRu died, they simply disappeared. He never had a chance to examine their bodies afterwards.

He had to silently remind himself that his beloved Kira - her bright, brown eyes, her infectious giggle, her intelligence, her caring, her bravery, her many talents - wasn't in there anymore. This was just an empty shell. He reached out to touch her hand, only to find it cold and firm, like a wax statue. He gasped and withdrew his hand. As he began to relax, he came closer, and touched the table.

"Kira, I know we've only just met, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. You kept me focused the whole time. You pushed me on when I was ready to quit. You helped me to resist that Skeksis. You helped us to get into the castle. You bravely faced the wrath of the Skekses, and you kept me from failing at my mission...by giving your life. Kira, words cannot express how grateful I am to you. I will always remember you, Kira."

He then reached over and touched his warm lips to her cold ones. It felt strange, that their first kiss should have to be like this. As he broke the kiss, Small sobs returned as he backed away from the table. He then turned around just before reaching the door, and said, "Goodbye, Kira. _I love you."_


	3. Goodbyes

"Second Chances"

By KiraJenLove

Chapter 3 - Burial

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Dark Crystal nor any of its characters. No profit is being made from their use. This story is just for fun.

SUMMARY: What if the UrSkeks DIDN'T resurrect Kira?

Jen tossed and turned in his sleep that night. Since it was late, they decided they would bury Kira in the morning. As Jen hung in that twilight between sleep and wake, he heard a voice come to him. _I love you, Jen, _was all it said. No long, explanatory conversations, just the one thing she had wanted to tell him - as if that were all she were allowed to say.

"_Kira," _whispered Jen in his half-sleep, _"I love you too." _A tear slowly formed in the corner of his eye.

Early the next morning, after the suns rose, Ydra came by and roused Jen from his slumber. "It is time, Jen." He got up and followed them outside. Someone had already dug a rectangular hole in the ground, about 4 feet by 2 feet, and a few feet deep, in an area of the village perimeter that could be considered their graveyard. After last night's wake, they had wrapped Kira up again in the linen to prepare her for burial, and she was now lying on the ground next to the hole. Ydra's brother, who was the shaman of the clan, stepped forward in his regalia and began a speech that Jen could not understand, but he guessed that he was saying a few words about Kira, and seeing her on to the next world.

When the ritual was over, Jen and the other larger Podling helped to lower her gently into the grave. One by one, every Podling in the village filed past the grave to throw a single flower on top of her body. Ydra approached Jen with a particularly lovely flower that she offered to him, which he graciously took. When it was his turn, he approached the grave, and said quietly, "I love you so much, Kira. I will miss you." With his eyes glazing over with grief, he gently tossed the flower down to his Kira. When everyone had had a chance, a few of the Podlings picked up shovels and began tossing the excavated soil down on top of her. This clutched at Jen's heart…it just seemed so…._final. _

In a short while, all the earth had been replaced, and there was only a four-foot long lump of freshly turned soil to mark Kira's resting place. _So that's it, _Jen thought to himself. _She really is gone now. I'm all alone again._

But then he thought back to what the UrSkek had told him - he wasn't alone. Somewhere out there, were more Gelfling. He knew he had to start his new quest to find them. But first, there was something he had to do. He wanted to make sure Kira had a proper marker for her grave before he left. As the Podlings broke up and started heading back to the village to continue on with life, Jen made his way down to the river to search for a large, smooth stone that he could use for a marker. He searched up and down the riverbank. After finding many that were too small, he finally came upon a larger one that was partially buried in the silt at the shore. After a great deal of digging and tugging, he finally worked it loose. It was the perfect size, and the river had smoothed its surface over many decades. He washed it off in the river, then took it with him back to the village.

He asked Ydra for a knife that he could use to carve stone, which she readily gave him, after explaining what he planned to do. For the next several hours, Jen expertly carved the hieroglyphs that he had been taught how to write by the UrRu. The Podlings did not have a system of writing, and therefore did not create written grave markers. When he had finished with it, he held it out and regarded it with pride. Kira would have loved it. It read: KIRA, A GELFLING. BELOVED DAUGHTER AND FRIEND. GAVE HER LIFE TO SAVE THE WORLD.

Satisfied, Jen got up and took it over to Kira's grave, where he dutifully placed it at the head of the mound. He was happy that this was one last gift he could give her.

When he returned to the village, he sought out Ydra. "Ydra," he said, "I must leave you now. I was told that there are other Gelfling, 5 days' journey from here. I must go and try to find them."

"I knew that you must go soon," said Ydra. "You must go find your own kind. We wish you luck in your journey. Know that you and your kind will always be welcome in our village."

"Falyu vam, Ydra," answered Jen, not forgetting the words Kira had taught him. She then embraced him, and he turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried Ydra. "Won't you have something to eat before you go? It will be a long journey."

Jen thought that might be a good idea. The Podlings were already preparing a mid-day meal, so Jen took a seat and waited to be served some of the delicious food. Before he left, Ydra showed him examples of what berries, roots and nuts were safe to eat that were found in the forest (and which ones to avoid at all cost), so he could feed himself on his journey. Jen was quite grateful for this knowledge, because frankly, that thought had never even crossed his mind. She also gave him the knife and a bag for gathering food on his journey. Jen accepted them all with gratitude, gave his final goodbyes to the clan, then left, once again, on a mission he knew little about. _All right, alone then, _he thought to himself.

Jen left in the only direction he was somewhat familiar with - the direction he and Kira had taken when they escaped the Podling village during the Garthim attack. He wasn't entirely sure of the direction through the woods, but he only had a general idea. The UrSkek had told him to follow the Rose Sun for 5 days. Five days! That was going to be quite a journey! He wasn't even sure he had the strength to make it that far. But Jen had always been tenacious. He wouldn't give up. Night was approaching; he hoped he could at least make it to the Gelfling ruins before nightfall - he could spend the night there once again. It would feel strange without Kira there lying beside him as she had before. Even Fizzgig stayed behind with the Pod People - Jen wouldn't even have his minor nuisance for company this time. He noticed how depressed Fizzgig seemed - he whined constantly, as if waiting for his mistress to return. He stayed by Kira's grave for several hours - he had smelled her scent there - before dejectedly returning to a corner of one of the pods, not coming out for the rest of the evening. He sensed something was amiss. Jen even tried to pet him to console him, but Fizzgig wouldn't even so much as growl at him as he usually did. He was just very quiet.

After about a half-hour of walking, Jen stumbled upon something. There in his path was a half-buried stone, with straight edges and corners. It may even have been the same one he stumbled on before when he was with Kira, that brought them both to the ground. He looked around for more, and he began to recognize more stone structures, and a stone wall. He made it! He was finally at the Houses of the Old Ones. Glad to have his bearings, he lay down on the ground exactly where he and Kira had spent the night. He felt sad, because this time he was all alone, and it was scary in the woods at night. He kept hearing strange noises in the trees and the brush around him. He would peek into the darkness and see pinpoints of light - eyes, maybe? Watching him? It was creeping him out. He tried to force himself to lay his head down and close his eyes, and ignore the sounds coming from the forest. He took a deep breath and released it. After a while, sleep and Jen finally found each other.


	4. Journey

"Second Chances"

By KiraJenLove

Chapter 4 - Journey

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Dark Crystal, nor any of its characters. No profit is being made from their use. This story is just for fun.

SUMMARY: What if the UrSkeks DIDN'T resurrect Kira?

Jen awoke as a beam of light lit upon his face through the forest canopy. Birds were singing, and a cool breeze caressed his cheeks. He blinked a few times, then forced himself to sit up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. He was still sitting outside the ruins of the ancient Gelfling city. It looked the same as it did yesterday - but something - or rather, someone - was missing this time. It made Jen feel quite alone, and grief began to stir in his heart, but he forced it down. He stood up and walked into the ruins. The gate was still open as they had left it yesterday. It hardly seemed like it was just yesterday that they were here. He carefully and quietly entered the city. The first thing he saw was the stone throne - the one that Kira had sat upon. A memory gripped at his heart, as he remembered seeing her sitting there upon that throne. _Oh Kira, _he whispered, _now you will never be queen. _He would very much have liked for the two of them to rule as king and queen in the Palace of the Crystal, but that was never now to be, thanks to the Skekses.

He rounded the corner and walked back over to the Wall of Destiny that they had found earlier. The prophecy was still there on the wall, of course, as it had been for hundreds of years. An idea graced Jen's mind. Since he was one of the surviving Gelflings, and in fact had been responsible for fulfilling the prophecy himself, and he also knew how to write, he felt a responsibility to future generations in recording what had happened onto this wall. He removed the knife that Ydra had given him, which he had used to carve the stone of Kira's grave marker, and found a blank area on the wall. He thought about what he wanted to write, and when he had decided, he began carving. It took a couple of hours, but it was still early in the day, so he had time.

When he had finished, he stepped back and took a look at it. He had done a fine job. His Master would have been proud. He made sure he gave credit to Kira for her role in healing the Crystal. He wanted her name immortalized. He didn't want anyone in the future to ever forget what she sacrificed to save their world.

When he was satisfied with his work, he turned to leave the city, and he chose to leave through the same opening through which he and Kira had escaped the Skeksis. This area gave him a chill as he remembered the sudden appearance of the strange creature dressed in tatters. It was Kira who had broken the creature's hypnotic trance and wheedling voice, and convinced Jen to flee with her into the forest.

It was then that a realization hit Jen - where did they go next? _The Landstriders! _THAT'S what I need - a _Landstrider! _If I've got a long way to travel, that's the way to go! Relief flooded through Jen as he hurried out the back way to the city, into the forest. He tried to remember the path they took to get to the clearing. He realized he still had one problem - how would he call them? He had never called one by himself, and he only watched Kira do it once. Would that be enough? Could he even call them? He guessed he could only try. Even if they did come, would they even allow him to ride? The ones they had already ridden were dead.

Soon, Jen found himself in the same clearing, standing at the top of a rock formation. This is where Kira had called them. Jen cleared his throat and cupped his hands around his mouth. "T-T-R-R-R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-L-L-L-L-L-L-L!" He called. _That didn't sound too bad_, he thought. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer.

"T-T-R-R-R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-L-L-L-L-L-L-L!" a little louder this time. A few seconds later, he could see some movement of branches. He jumped a little and his eyes widened. _Did it work?_

Slowly, a group of Landstriders walked into the clearing one by one. Jen was amazed. It _did _work!He tried using a few words he remembered Kira using: "_Dopa, dopa…Stanyae, stanyae…"_

Jen studied the animals as they approached. He would have to choose his mount carefully. He wouldn't want to choose a baby or a mother - he would be taking it very, very far away from its home, and it's not likely the animal would be able to return to its family. So he chose a large "bachelor" male, as there were a few other large males in the group. Jen called it over and carefully mounted it as he had done before. Once comfortable, he wasn't even sure how to tell the animal which way he wanted it to go, so he just nudged it gently with his legs. The beast started to move out of the herd and down a trail - in fact, the same trail they had taken before to get to the castle. At some point, Jen knew he would have to detour from that route, since he was not going to the castle now, but far beyond, following the Rose Sun.

Jen and his mount had covered about 50 miles that day before the sun went down. A few times on their journey, Jen stopped to dismount so that he could search for food in the woods, and allow the Landstrider to stop and eat and drink. Thankfully, the Landstrider stayed close by - Jen was afraid it might run off or try to return home, but it stayed with him. Perhaps something was compelling it to do so. Jen wasn't sure - he didn't know animals that well. Kira was much closer with them than he was. Jen camped overnight in the woods, as the Landstrider slept standing up, as was its habit.

After a hearty breakfast for both Gelfling and beast, they got started on their journey again. Soon Jen found himself at the rift of a valley, one that was rich with flora and fauna, and had a beautiful river flowing through the middle of it. And smack-dab in the middle of the valley, stood the now white and beautiful Castle of the Crystal. They had finally made it as far as the castle, as they had done yesterday. But what a difference in the view! It made Jen smile just to look at it. It really made everything worthwhile to know that this gorgeous natural beauty was all his doing…and Kira's.

A slight sadness tinged his heart as he nudged the Landstrider away from the castle. He looked up in the sky to check the position of the Rose Sun. It was lower in the sky now, so it's orientation was more apparent. He then nudged his mount toward the East. It let out a little squeal, then took large, bounding strides in that direction.


	5. The Injury

"Second Chances"

By KiraJenLove

Chapter 5 - The Injury

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Dark Crystal", nor any of its characters. No profit is being made from their use. This story is just for fun.

SUMMARY: What if the UrSkeks DIDN'T resurrect Kira?

Jen continued traveling across the great plain of the Valley of the Castle of the Crystal, until he could no longer even see so much as the top of a spire anymore. He had indeed come a very long way, and his mount was getting tired. Soon, the valley started to disappear, replaced by the thin edge of a forest. As they moved carefully between the trees, Jen thought he could hear a rushing sound. The ground began to gradually slope away from them, until they found themselves at the crest of a hill that led down to a fast-moving stream. The Landstrider, excited at the thought of a cool drink of water, began to rush headlong down the hill. "Whooo-ooaah!" yelled Jen, but the Landstrider had too much forward momentum and could not stop on his long, spindly legs. As they approached the bottom, a sharp branch sticking out into their path raked across the animal's foreleg, tearing a horizontal gash into the flesh. The creature screamed in pain, and stumbled forward, throwing Jen to the ground. The impact completely knocked the wind out of Jen, and he was momentarily stunned. The landstrider had no choice but to ride out the pull of gravity, crashing through the stream, until he was able to pull up to a stop on the hill leading upward on the other side of the stream. Blood was gushing down its leg, as it made pitiful squealing noises, throwing its head around in confusion.

A dazed Jen got to his feet, looked across the stream and saw his frightened mount. He had to see if he could reach it. He cautiously stepped into the stream. So far, his feet could still feel the bottom. He proceeded a little further. The water was up to his knees, then his waist. A few more steps, and it was up to his chest, threatening to push him downstream. He was afraid he might have to turn back, or at least attempt to swim to the other shore. He took a few more cautious steps, and discovered that the water was starting to drop back down to his waist. Thank goodness! A few more steps, and he was on the opposite shore, cold and dripping. He approached the Landstrider carefully, wanting to inspect the wound. Sure enough, the branch had left a 6-inch gash on the animals right foreleg, and blood was seeping down its leg. He attempted to touch the area, but the animal flinched and squealed a negative. At least the branch had not hit an artery, but it was still serious enough that it needed to be tended to. What would Kira have done? He recalled her words as she tended to his wound after the Garthim attack - _here, this moss will make it better. _The moss! Of course! But where would he find such moss? He wasn't even sure if it grew in this area. He bid the Landstrider to stay, as he went on a search in the immediate area. He thought he remembered what it looked like - she had bound that moss to his arm all night, so he had enough chance to look at it.

Apparently, it was a common variety of moss, because it didn't take Jen long to find a good handful. It seemed to grow at the bases of certain trees. He returned to the injured animal. He hoped that it would even allow him to treat its wound. When he came closer with the moss, the animal seemed somewhat apprehensive, and made quiet squealing noises, but Jen spoke reassuredly to him. Jen was going to need something to bind the moss to the wound. He had very little cloth except the bag that he used to gather berries and nuts with. He took it out and tore a long strip of cloth off it. Very gently, he placed the moss on the animal's wound. The Landstrider immediately jolted, but then calmed, as if suddenly soothed by a reassuring presence.

Jen tied the moss securely to the animal's leg as quickly as he could, making sure it was neither too tight nor too loose. He wanted the animal to be comfortable. He stepped back and observed his work. He sighed. This would not bode well. How could he ride a Landstrider with a lame leg? He didn't want to cause it any more pain that it already had, and it wouldn't be safe, besides. He might be stranded here for quite a while, until the beast healed enough to be ridden again.

Since they had already ridden a great distance that day, Jen decided this would be a good place to camp. He allowed the Landtrider to graze as he went in search of berries and nuts in the immediate vicinity.

"Father! Father! You're not going to believe this!" the young Gelfling shouted as she ran into the cave she shared with her few surviving clanmates. She had long, flowing dark hair, olive skin, and deep brown eyes. She had beautiful, fine facial features. Her clanmates all thought of her as the most beautiful of all the surviving Gelflings in their little colony. She wore a cloak of green to camouflage herself among the trees and brush of the forest. She pulled her hood down as she entered their cave. An old man, with similar olive skin, but with coarse, shoulder-length hair as white as snow, and a face (that had seen better days) lined with wrinkles, came out to meet her. "What is it, my child?"

"Father! There's a Gelfling out there in the woods! He's riding a Landstrider!"

"You must be joking, Nia. We are the only Gelflings left," he replied.

"No, Father, I'm not joking! Come see for yourself!"

Hesitantly, Adin grabbed his hooded cloak as well and headed out the mouth of the cave, following his only surviving daughter. They had to be cautious of Crystal Bats, which would frequent these hills. Once spotted, it would only be a matter of time before the Garthim were raiding their caves. Although lately, they found it strange in the last week or so, ever since the Great Conjunction, there hadn't been a single sighting of a Crystal Bat, nor, more importantly, any Garthim. Hopefully they had moved on to another area. They knew of the Prophecy and they had observed the Conjunction from afar, but they believed that since they were the only Gelflings in existence, that the Prophecy went unfulfilled. The Skekses should still be in power.

When Nia brought her father to the top of the hill, they looked down toward the stream at the bottom. Sure enough, there stood a Landstrider, with what appeared to be a dried bloodstain on its leg, with its forelimb bound with healing moss. Sitting nearby was a creature that Adin could hardly believe he was seeing. It appeared to be a young male Gelfling! He seemed to be alone - he neither saw nor heard any other Gelfling with him. But why would a Gelfling be out here all alone? With a wounded Landstrider? Maybe the beast was only recently injured, which would have forced him to stop.

"_What do you think, Father?" _Nia whispered to Adin.

"_I think we should speak with him, but I don't want to frighten him, or his mount."_

"_Father, I think he's going to be surprised no matter what we do," _she answered. _"Let's just try to be civil…diplomatic." _

Her father nodded agreement, but still wasn't sure how they were going to contact him. He got up and carefully stepped down the hill, hiding himself behind a bush. He decided just to be forthright about it.

"STRANGER…identify yourself. Are you Gelfling?" He called out from his hiding place.

Jen positively jumped out of his skin, stumbling backward, and falling into the edge of the stream. The Landstrider likewise grunted in surprise, taking a few steps back from the source of the voice. After regaining his wits, Jen stood up out of the stream, dripping wet again, and looked around in a paranoid fashion, searching for the source of the hidden voice. "Y…yes," he stammered, "I am Gelfling. My name is Jen." He was still searching the hillside with his eyes. "Who's there?"

Adin took that moment to slowly step out from behind the bush, and slowly walk down the hill toward Jen. Jen backed up, almost falling back into the stream. Adin held up a hand.

"Don't be afraid, Jen. We are Gelfling, too."

Jen looked around. "_We?"_

Adin turned back toward the hill. "It's alright, Nia. You can come out now."

Jen watched as a beautiful young she-Gelfling walked down the hill toward them. He could see her dark eyes, her tanned skin, her long, raven tresses…in fact, he noticed that she looked a lot like a female version of himself! He also noticed that the Gelfling man had the same color skin as Jen and the young woman, despite his pure-white hair.

"Hello," she said shyly. "My name is Nia."

"Hello," Jen answered politely. "My name is Jen." _Other Gelfling? _Jen thought to himself. _But it's too soon! It should have taken 5 days! _But then he realized - perhaps they meant 5 days _walking. _On a Landstrider, it should only have taken 2 or 3 days.

"Jen, my name is Adin. I am Nia's father. Do you dreamfast?" he asked, holding out a proffered hand to him.

Jen nodded, and took Adin's hand, now knowing what to expect, thanks to Kira. Their hands connected, and a flash of images ran across Jen's mind as Adin told their story.


	6. Dreamfast

"Second Chances"

By KiraJenLove

Chapter 6 - "Dreamfast"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Dark Crystal", nor any of its characters. No profit is being made from their use. This story is just for fun.

SUMMARY: What if the UrSkeks DIDN'T resurrect Kira?

Jen saw, in his mind's eye, a happy Gelfling village nestled at the edge of the valley. Children were running around playing everywhere, and the smoke from cooking food hung in the air. Adults in the village were walking to and fro, running errands and chatting with others they met. Soon, a rumbling could be felt, and a chattering, clicking sound that sent shivers down the spine pierced through the quiet of the village. Gasps of alarm turned into screams, as Gelflings began to flee for their lives. Huge black Garthim crashed into the village, tearing down houses and grabbing fleeing Gelflings in their long, black pincers, crushing them to death, then dropping them like lifeless rag dolls onto the ground.

Adin, whose hair was much darker in this memory, had been in their house with his wife and 5 children, sitting on his favorite chair in front of the fireplace, rocking his newborn daughter, when he heard the shouts and screams outside. He got up, clutching the baby to his chest, and peeked outside. He saw the mêlée, then came back into the house. "We must flee! The Garthim are here!" he shouted to his family. He gathered the rest of the children together and had his wife escort them outside. He gave her some last-minute instructions. "If we get separated, go to our Safe Place," he told her. She nodded. "I love you," she said. He gave her a quick kiss, then went out the door with them, guiding them away from the Garthim, toward the woods. They all began to run toward the forest. Adin was so single-minded, he didn't stop to check on the progress of the rest of his family. A Garthim had spotted them running for the woods, and started after them, and it didn't take long before it caught up to the family, as the 4 other small children running had slowed the group down. Adin could hear the screams of his wife and his children behind him, but he didn't dare look. He collapsed to his knees in grief and clutched the baby ever tighter to his chest, screaming out his grief and terror, knowing that his beautiful family was no more. The baby started crying in response to his emotional state. Suddenly, Adin knew that he must keep the child quiet, or risk losing her life and his own as well. He covered her mouth with his hand, and slinked off through the bushes, trying to make it to the Safe Place, a series of caves in the hills that had been found months earlier. It was agreed at the village council that any survivors of a Garthim attack should meet up there, and they had practiced going there several times so that everyone would know how to get there. By the end of the day, there were only 12 survivors who made it to the caves. It wasn't until several days later, when they were sure that the Garthim were gone, that they were able to return to the village to count and bury the dead. Adin would never be the same again, as he had to bury his beloved wife and his 4 other innocent children. They were his life.

At this point during the dreamfasting, Jen had tears running down his face. Even he, as a baby, had never really seen the horror of the genocide against his people. It was truly sickening what the Skekses had done to his race. He felt a great sympathy for Adin, his daughter and the other survivors.

But now it was time for him to share _his _story.

Adin now saw Jen's life through his eyes. He saw Jen as a baby, surrounded by flames as his village burned; being saved by the Mystic, and his subsequent life with the UrRu. _Very strange creatures, _Adin thought to himself. His people had heard about them, since they had been around for a thousand years, but no one living had ever seen one. From what he had heard, they were completely opposite of the Skekses - friendly, wise and gentle. He could imagine them being kind enough to take in an orphaned baby Gelfling.

The memories continued, showing Jen growing up within the valley of the Mystics, over a week's journey from here. They showed Jen's master comissioning him for his quest to find the shard, just before he died. It showed Jen's journey to Aughtra's mountain to retrieve the shard, the subsequent Garthim attack, and his escape. It showed Jen in the swamp, and meeting Kira. Adin noticeably flinched in shock at this memory. _Another _Gelfling? Where is she? Then he felt a stab of emotional pain from Jen through the link when this memory surfaced. _Oh no, _he thought. _Something must have happened to her, or she was left behind. _The Gelfling woman was beautiful - more beautiful than any he had ever seen. She was of a different race, that was sure enough. She had light skin, light brown eyes and flaxen hair. And, judging by Jen's memories of her, she seemed to be very sweet and very talented. It was a shame he couldn't have brought her with him. He would very much have liked to meet her, as would the whole clan.

The memories continued; their brief but happy time spent with the Podlings before the Garthim attack - those damn Garthim! Even the Podlings weren't safe. He knew of the Podlings - there was a clan of them less than a day's journey from their Safe Place. The Garthim would frequently raid their village for slaves as well. Adin saw Jen and Kira's escape from the beseiged Podling village into the forest, their discovery of the Wall of Destiny - Adin had heard legends of that place. It was where the Prophecy was written, but no one had ever seen it. Some doubted it even existed. And yet here it was, in living color, in Jen's own memories. Adin was shocked when he saw the scraggly Skeksis confront the two of them, and attempt to seduce them into coming to the castle. He saw them escape, and flee to the castle on Landstriders. He saw how handy the she-Gelfling was in calling the animals. It seemed she had a gift. He had heard of such things. He witnessed their struggle with the Garthim at the castle, and the deaths of the two Landstriders, as well as Kira opening her wings to carry Jen to the bottom of the empty moat. How very resourceful of her! He saw them enter through the bowels of the castle, and their subsequent separation when confronted by the Skeksis. From Jen's perspective, he could not see what had become of the female. The next memories he experienced were falling into a pit of Garthim, his escape, and how he eventually made it up to the Crystal chamber. Adin gasped when he gazed upon the memory of the Dark Crystal, glowing a dull purple. He had never seen the Dark Crystal before. Even in its fallen state, it was still awe-inspiring. At this point, Adin was wondering where this story was going. Why were Jen and his female friend in the castle? Adin saw the Skekses take their positions on the floor, preparing for the Great Conjunction, which was fast approaching.

He saw from Jen's memories the female, now standing on a balcony opposing him. She looked different - haggard and pale. What had happened to her? Had they tortured her? Drained her essence? Adin had heard horror stories about Gelflings and Podlings who had had their vliya drained by the Skekses. It sickened him to think of it. Adin saw that the Skekses had noticed him, and they commanded the Garthim to attack, but Jen jumped onto the Crystal, dropping the shard. The female Gelfling flew down to retrieve it, and the Skekses began closing in on her. She then threw the shard back to Jen, which he caught, but then one of the Skekses plunged a dagger into the girl's back. Adin audibly gasped at this memory. _Oh no! That's _what happened to her! He suddenly felt Jen's grief through the dreamfast, and now he understood why the girl was not now with him. The girl died, her body collapsing in a heap on the castle's cold stone floor. Jen, stricken with grief, then screamed his agony as he thrust the shard into the Crystal, just as the three suns became One. The Crystal suddenly flashed white - it was healed, and its power threw Jen off.

At this point, Adin broke the connection, staggering back as if struck, his eyes wide, a stunned expression on his face. "_You're _the One?" he exclaimed. "_You're _the Gelfling who healed the Crystal! By Gelfling hand or else by none!" Nia looked wide-eyed at her father, then at Jen with the same expression. Adin prostrated himself before Jen, holding him by the feet. "You have saved us!" he cried out. Nia followed suit. Jen, uncomfortable with the sudden attention, said, "No, please, don't do this...I'm just a Gelfling, like you...I wanted to bring you news that you are safe. There are no more Crystal Bats, Garthim or Skekses. They are gone. The Crystal has been healed. The reign of the Skekses is over. You are free now."

Adin lifted his head up, tears of joy now streaked his cheeks. "_Oh, Nia!" _He cried. "We are free! We are safe! Run, now, and tell the others!" Nia immediately turned and ran happily back to the cave to share the good news.


	7. Freedom

"Second Chances"

By KiraJenLove

Chapter 7 - Freedom

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Dark Crystal", nor any of its characters. No profit is being made from their use. This story is just for fun.

SUMMARY: What if the UrSkeks DIDN'T resurrect Kira?

While Nia was gone, Adin turned to Jen to speak. "And the female I saw….she's…?"

Jen looked away, tears threatening to fall. "She's dead," he replied, almost choking on the words.

"I'm so sorry, Jen. You loved her, didn't you?" he asked.

"I only knew her for 2 days," Jen replied, "but I felt like I had known her for years. If she hadn't sacrificed herself to save our world, I would have failed in my mission. I owe her everything. She was my best friend. If she hadn't been killed, I surely would be mated to her now. I just…I just buried her a few days ago." A tear trickled down his cheek.

Adin put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, son. I saw your memories of her. I very much would have liked to have met her. She was very brave. Both of you are heroes of the Gelfling race. Perhaps, with your permission, I could build a monument to her, so that all Gelfling for all time can know what she did to save our world. This at least is something I can offer."

"Thank you, Adin, I would appreciate that very much. She deserves fully half the credit for healing the Crystal, and I want her to be remembered for it."

"Then consider it done, my lord," he said.

"Please, just call me 'Jen'."

"All right, Jen. I know it may be too early for me to mention this, as your pain is still fresh, but I am inviting you to join our clan; feel free to choose a mate, but we are small, and I'm afraid the choices are few. My daughter is available…"

"Please, Adin - I just buried my first love - I am not ready to choose a mate right now. My heart is still broken."

"I understand, Jen - please accept my sincere apologies. Please come with us and make yourself comfortable in our clan. We will also tend to your beast's wound."

Jen had almost forgotten about the wounded Landstrider. He turned and called it to follow him, which it did, limping. "I will stay with you," he said. "I have nothing left to go back to…except Kira's grave. But the Podlings will take good care of it. They were her adoptive family when her parents were killed. She was family to them."

Soon, Nia came over the hill, followed by dozens of Gelflings. There had been 12 original survivors, but in the time since then, some of them had mated and had families. They all came out to greet the young hero who saved their world, and vanquished the Skekses forever. As they excitedly approached, Adin whispered to Jen, "I think you're going to become quite popular around here."

Later that evening, as the clan was preparing a great celebratory feast, Nia sat examining Jen from afar. He was quite handsome, she noticed. His fine facial features were boyish, even somewhat effeminate, but beautiful, nonetheless, and he was obviously a fully mature male Gelfling. She loved his dark blue eyes. She would love for her future children to have eyes of that color. Nia had little choice in mates in her clan. Pretty much everyone was already paired off, and the children weren't old enough yet. There was no one her own age, but she was mature now and ready for a mate. She felt like Jen was brought to them for a reason, and to her that reason was obvious.

She decided to go talk to him. It was best to start getting to know him, after all, especially since he had decided to stay with them. She had not dreamfasted with him earlier when her father had, so she wanted to learn more about him. Her father had told her of a female Jen used to know; she was curious about her, even though she knew she was dead.

She sidled up to Jen and sat next to him at the table. "Hello, Jen," she greeted him shyly.

"Hello, Nia," he replied.

"Would you care for a snack?" she asked.

"No, thank you; I'm saving room for that great supper I smell," he answered.

"Jen," she began, "I didn't get to dreamfast with you earlier, when you were with my father. I'd like to get to know you better. Would you like to dreamfast with me?"

Jen looked at her. She was quite beautiful. It might be worth getting to know this girl. He had never seen anyone else in this village quite as good-looking as she. Dreamfasting would be the fastest and easiest way to get to know her, and for her to know him. He offered his hand, and she took it. Instantly, memories flashed between them. Nia saw a replay of everything her father saw, and Jen saw how Nia had grown up, always hiding from the Crystal Bats and the Garthim. After Nia saw Kira and what she had done at the castle, Nia slowly released Jen's hand, and a sadness overcame her.

"_Oh, Jen," _she lamented. "I don't…think I…can compete…with…that…" she looked away sadly.

Jen, understanding why she was feeling that way, placed an arm around her shoulder. "Nia, I cannot lie to you. I will always have a place in my heart for Kira. She was my first love, and I can never forget her, and I would never want to try. I know that your father wants to get us 'together', but…I just need time. It's too soon. My heart is still grieving. But, for what it's worth," he said, lifting her chin with a slender finger, "I think you are a very beautiful girl, and I would like to take the time to get to know you better. All I ask for is more time. Until then, do you think we can be just friends?"

Nia looked up at him, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears, and nodded. "Yes," she said, "I think so."

Jen smiled. "Good," he said. He then leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thank you, Nia." He then gently embraced her, and she hugged him back. They both needed a good hug.

"Now," said Jen. "I'm starving. Let's go eat." They both got up and headed toward the dining area. They could hear music playing. "Did I ever tell you I can play the firca?" asked Jen.

Nia glanced at his double-pronged flute hanging by his side, and smiled. "Did I ever tell you I can sing?"

To Be Continued…possibly?

Please rate and review! Thanks! J


End file.
